vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Florida
The flag of consists of a red , St. Andrew's Cross, on a white background, with the superimposed on the center. The design was approved by a popular referendum in 1900. The current design has been in use since 1985, after the state seal was graphically improved and officially sanctioned for use by state officials. While both the modern Alabama and Florida state flags may have some historical tribute to Spanish rule in their design, both were definitely patterned after the battle flags of the Army of Northern Virginia (ANV)- under which the bulk of the troops from both states fought. Both of these flags have documentation stating the influence of the ANV battle flags in their design - particularly the flag of Alabama - which was created under the administration of Governor William Oates. Oates was a former regimental commander in the ANV. He is most famous for leading the confederate assault on Little Round Top at the Battle of Gettysburg. from http://www.crwflags.com/fotw/flags/us-fl.html#reddiagcross Historical Flags Shown below are various flags that have flown over what is now Florida. Flag of Cross of Burgundy.svg.png|Cross of Burgundy flag, flag of the Spanish Empire from the 16th to the 19th centuries. Flag of Spain (1785-1873 and 1875-1931).svg.png|The Spanish flag after 1785. Its colors are reflected in the present seal of Florida. 800px-Florida_1861.svg.png|Florida's first state flag was adopted during the American Civil War. Design by Governor Perry. Proposals for a New Flag of Florida Shown below are various designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Florida. alternate_flag_of_florida_by_jonlethon-d5a5zzm.png|FL Flag Proposal "jonlethon" FL Flag Proposal charl.png|FL Flag Proposal "charl" FL Flag Proposal lyly.png|FL Flag Proposal "lyly" Florida Flag Proposal Everythingpossible.png|FL Flag Proposal "everythingpossible" Florida Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|FL Proposal "FlagFreak" Florida Flag Proposal Splarnst.png|FL Flag Proposal "Splarnst 1" Florida Flag Proposal Splarnst 2.png|FL Flag Proposal "Splarnst 2" Florida Flag Proposal Splarnst 3.png|FL Flag Proposal "Splarnst 3" Proposed Flag of FLA Andy Rash.jpg|FL Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" FL Flag Proposal LeonardoP.png|FL Flag Proposal "LeonardoP" FL Flag Proposal LeonardoP 2.png|FL Flag Proposal "LeonardoP 2" FL Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|FL Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" FL Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|FL Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" FL Flag Proposal Voronx.png|FL Flag Proposal "VoronX" FL Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|FL Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" FL Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|FL Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" FL Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.jpg|FL Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 1" Florida Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.png|FL Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 2" FL Flag Proposal Sammy.png|FL Flag Proposal "Sammy" FL Flag Proposal Pimsleurable.png|FL Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" FL Flag Proposal unholy mistress.png|FL Flag Proposal "Unholy Mistress" FL Flag Proposal dutchie.png|FL Flag Proposal "Dutchie" FL Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|FL Flag Proposal "Graphicology" p-fl.png|FL Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" FL Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|FL Flag Proposal "Sunshine and Waves - by Usacelt" Flag of Florida 2.png|FL Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Florida State Flag Proposal Sun & Bars Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 31 July 2014.jpg|Florida State Flag Proposal Sun & Bars Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 31 July 2014 Florida State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 11 OCT 2014 at 0948hrs cst.png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 11 OCT 2014 at 0948hrs cst FL Flag Proposal lizard-socks.png|FL Proposal "lizard-socks" FL Flag Proposal lizard-socks-alt1.png|FL Proposal "lizard-socks" modified by Ben Karnell FL Flag Proposal lizard-socks-alt2.png|FL Proposal "lizard-socks" modified by Ben Karnell FL Flag Proposal rebranding america alt1.jpeg|FL Proposal "Rebranding America" modified by Ben Karnell FL Flag Proposal rebranding america alt2.jpeg|FL Proposal "Rebranding America" modified by Ben Karnell FL Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|FL Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Florida State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 11 OCT 2014 at 1156hrs cst.png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 11 OCT 2014 at 1156hrs cst Florida State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 11 OCT 2014 at 1202hrs cst.png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 11 OCT 2014 at 1202hrs cst Flag Hans US-FL1.png| Florida.png|Florida State Flag Symplistic Proposal. A sun rising over the ocean in the Sunshine State. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Florida State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 13 JAN 2015 0849 HRS CST.png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 13 JAN 2015 at 0849 HRS CST Florida State Flag Proposal No. 1a Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 13 JAN 2015 at 1322 HRS CST..png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 1a Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 13 JAN 2015 at 1322 HRS CST. Florida State Flag Proposal No. 1b Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 13 JAN 2015 at 1526 HRS CST..png|Florida State Flag proposal No. 1b Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 13 JAN 2015 at 1526 HRS CST. Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 0943 HRS CST..png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 0943 HRS CST. Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6a Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 1247 HRS CST..png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6a Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 1247 HRS CST. Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6b Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 1300 HRS CST..png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6b Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 1300 HRS CST. Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6c Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 1312 HRS CST..png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6c Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 1312 HRS CST. Most common symbolism Cross of Burgundy A red roughly-pruned saltire (also known as St. Andrew's cross). Used as Spanish naval ensign from 1506 to 1701, and as battle flag up to 1843. It was specially used as insignia to Spanish Empire overseas viceroyalties - Florida was part of the Viceroyalty of New Spain. Its Spanish usage dates from the marriage between Philip I of Spain and Mary of Burgundy, when the king decided to honor the House of Burgundy, the royal house of his new mother-in-law. Its origins are discussed: it can be firstly adopted by the Order of the Golden Fleece, in 1429, but, in the 1490s, the writer Pedro de Ayala claims it was adopted by a previous Duke of Burgundy in tribute to his Scottish soldiers. In the designs, it can appear both as a roughly-pruned saltire or as a straight saltire (as it appears in current state flag). Orange disc Many designs use an orange circle, that can represent one or both of these symbols: the Sun or a orange. Florida state has tropical and subtropical climates, the reason it's named "The Sunshine State". The orange refers to the fact citrus fruit, especially oranges, are a major part of the state economy. Florida produces the majority of citrus fruit grown in the United States. Sometimes, the orange disc is substituted by other depiction of the sun. Category:Florida Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History